I'm No One's Hero
by Scarlet-Frost
Summary: What if Megamind no longer had the love and support of Roxanne? Would he choose to fight for truth and justice? Or would he decide to give the betrayers their just desserts? Warnings for gore, dirty sex, cheating, betrayel, dark dark themes, self harm.


**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! **

**THIS IS HELLA ANGSTY: CAPS TO SCREAM YOU INTO WARNING MODE! **

**If you do not like 'cheating' - 'horror' - 'rape' - or - pairing that is not canon - then this probably is going to make you VERY UNHAPPY. No, I do not ship any of this - BUT I wrote this for megamind_movie live journal's ANGST week. I chose to upload this here for Halloween because- if you know me- you know I love Horror, and this is pretty dark. Still, I wanted to think up something as angst-y as possible. **

**I think I succeeded. **

**This fic was done specifically for Angst Week for LiveJournal and it REALLY IS HELLA ANGST-Y as well as a little EMO. If you can't handle sensitive subjects like this then please do not read! Thank you and carry on, good citizens of Metrocity. **

**I also did an art piece for this *a quicky that I'm not too proud of but it fits then right?* the link to which can be found on my profile. **

_XOXOXOXOX_

STORY TITLE: I'm No One's Hero

AUTHOR: Scarlet-Frostz

RATING: NC-17, R

WORD COUNT: 2940

WARNINGS: ANGST, ANGST, ANGST; EMO, EMO, EMO; blood, some gore, dirty sex, cheaters, rape, and self-violence… Please don't read if you are not comfortable with these things! I can get pretty dark.

SUMMARY: (AU for Angst Week ONLY! There will be NO continuation of this fic.) What if Megamind no longer had the love and support of Roxanne? Would he choose to fight for truth and justice? Or would he decide to give the betrayers their just desserts?

_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Minion tried to greet him cheerfully as he arrived, but Megamind snapped at his longtime friend and told him to leave him alone.

"Oh, and Minion, send in the Medical brainbots. I have a job for them."

His Minion stopped to question him but a tight glare from Megamind made the fish close his mouth.

He sad down in a chair and began to grab gears and tubes, welding pieces of metal together.

The bots arrived, "Bowg"-ing at him, but he did not greet his little creations with affection this time. Instead, he plucked one from the air in front of him and ripped out the wiring from under its helmet, frightening the other bots into a sudden retreat.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Megamind screamed. "'Daddy' needs to update you. Get back here or I'll make you into something else!" Spit flew from his mouth. He turned his attention back to the sputtering brainbot in his lap.

He ripped out wires, unconcerned with whether he was harming his creation or not. He punched in some numbers at lightning speed. The bot "Bowg"-ed once more and then went silent.

A few moments passed. The bot's system rebooted. Megamind instructed it to finish the machinery he was working on while he deconstructed its brothers.

Minion watched helplessly from the sidelines as his friend vehemently killed his beloved creations, ripping out their brainchips and then reconstructing them into mindless drones.

They flew up and started hooking all types of tubes to Megamind and Minion was shocked when the bots began to cut into Megamind's chest.

"SIR, what are you doing?" Minion shouted in shock.

Megamind looked up and a feeling of pure terror wove its way around Minion's small fishy body.

"Leave Minion. Don't bother me." Megamind growled as the brainbots continued to rip into his flesh.

"Sir, please – what are you doing? They'll kill you!" Minion moved forward as if to stop the bots.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Megamind screamed, pulling out a triple sided short sword. He shoved it into his chest, the sharp but wide blade edges making jagged wounds. The bots leaned forward and began to saw at his rib bones.

"Sir I-I don't know what I should do…" Minion stuttered, still stunned by Megamind's sudden change in attitude.

"Just leave me." The intellectual outsider distractedly dismissed his lifelong friend. "I'll call for you once I'm done, Minion."

Minion was sure that Megamind wasn't doing anything good, but what could he do? If he tried to stop him… he could kill him. The fish backed away from the sight before him, horrified that he was going to let it happen. He sank to the ground to watch with wide eyes as the newly modified 'med-bots' began to dissect his friend.

The 'med-bots' pulled out Megamind's heart and placed it in his hands. He wasn't that different from a human on the inside. The organ in his hand spasmed. It made him wonder if he should sell the damnable thing after this little ordeal was over.

The bots clicked the machine into place and were about to sew him up when Wayne burst into the room.

"Continue. Don't mind him," he instructed the bots. Wayne approached purposefully, walking past a quivering Minion.

"Megamind, what have you done? This is-"

"Mind your own business, Metro Ham. You're no longer the city's protector." Megamind roughtly commanded as the bots began to suture him up.

"Do you think that it will take the pain away?" Wayne asked him.

"If you care so much, why don't you arrest me for murder?" Megamind snapped.

"Because I'm no better than you. Do you think you're the first person to be hurt?" Wayne asked walking to the other side of Megamin's chair. He sat down and placed his head in his hands as the bots finished up their job.

"_You've_ killed someone?" Megamind asked in disbelief.

"We all have a past. Tell me – What happened tonight?"

"No."

Was that someone speaking? It took Megamind a moment to realize that it was his own voice. Once his eyes adjusted to the scene before him, he defensively took a step back. The two bodies continued to smack against each other in heated passion. His throat closed up and he tried to swallow the sandpaper away.

"Ungh-" Roxanne's high moan slid its way out of the glass doors and onto her balcony, then up Megamind's chilled spine.

"Roxanne?"

His body began to shake, starting slowly with his fingers and winding down his body. His eyes watered and his lips twitched into a frown that he couldn't stop.

Roxanne Ritchi, the woman he had secretly loved and yearned for for years, was finally his. That's what he had thought. But if that were true, then what did this display before him mean? Why was Bernard, the museum curator – the man whose identity Megamind had stolen – why was he here tonight with Roxanne? Touching her in places that Megamind had only dreamed of touching her? Kissing her in ways he had only wished he could kiss her?

And if Roxanne was truly his why was she throwing her backside up into the air to receive Bernard's excited thrusts? Why was she biting her lower lip in happy ecstasy, piercing the couch with her pink painted fingernails? Why was Roxanne fucking Bernard?

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be real. Why? Why would she do this to him?

"Please, no." his plea was just a whisper in the wind. The water in his eyes began to slide down his blue cheeks; he continued to watch the only woman he'd ever cherished receive pleasure from a man whose identity he had stolen only four months ago. "Roxanne."

Why was he watching this? Why couldn't he turn away and leave? He saw Bernard reach around and grab one of Roxanne's breasts, squeezing until the woman screamed her delight.

Megamind lifted a shaking hand to clinch at his tight white suit; suddenly the suit didn't feel as comforting as it always had. The prized white cape that he had received from Metro Man on the opening day of Megamind Museum was not as warm and light as it had once felt.

The things he was so proud to have obtained felt like a joke all of a sudden. What was the point in trying to be a hero? He would just fail at it like everything else he had ever set out to achieve. His heart was beating heavily in his chest now.

He couldn't breathe. His head was throbbing, his eyes were stinging. Everything was going so wrong, so quickly. Roxanne continued to moan and call out for Bernard, and the curator continued to pound into her obligingly.

Suddenly, something in him just –

Snapped.

"I can't do this. I can't be the hero. I never could – I was just kidding myself." Megamind screamed, and he was aware of the lovers' silence after his declaration. He tried to force his body to move. _Run!_ He screamed in his head. _RUN!_

'Stop yourself, Megamind, before it really _is_ too late, stop it.' The voice of reason spoke clearly in his head. Did he want to stop? Was he just going to let this happen?

"No."

But he wouldn't move. He didn't want to run away. He looked up and into the eyes of the only human he had ever had any feelings for. Her body was wrapped around Bernard in a different position now, like vines climbing up a fence. She was as shocked as her partner. Her mouth was opening as if she was about to speak. But words never left her lips.

He looked and saw that his future would never be his dreams. And it was at that moment he decided to kill the small voice that was trying to pull him back towards the invisible light.

Megamind wasn't aware of how he'd gotten inside of her apartment; he couldn't feel the wet and warm running down parts of his body. He hadn't noticed that his hero's ensemble was torn, as if a person had clawed their way across him.

He saw Roxanne and Bernard's mouth's move in unison, fear on their faces. And he tried to hear what they were saying, but all that was in him was emptiness. All he could hear was a silence so loud it drowned out all flickers of noise outside this new realm of pain.

There was a moment of action, when he saw the couple try to detangle themselves from each other's bodies, but then there was nothing but blood.

His fist rocketed forth from his body as if someone else was driving it. He watched the scene from outside of himself. Who was this crazy and jealous person? Had he always been there, hiding, and waiting for the opportune moment when he would be able to finally have his release?

Bernard's nose caved into his skull. The man's glasses were poking out from one side of his face, one of the lenses crushed into what remained of his left eye.

The shaking feeling emptied itself from Megamind, like a bucket pouring into a stream. His body was covered in meat, he continued to punch and bite at the piece of flesh that was under him. Ripping it apart with whatever he could grab. He never heard Roxanne's plea's to stop, never felt the pathetic blow's Bernard had made while he tore the man's body apart. Never felt the woman he had loved when she tried to pull him off of her lover.

He just kept punching and ripping, pounding the man until he was nothing but a pile of meat and bones. There was nothing left to identify this person, and still Megamind could not stop. His body had never felt so alive.

"..ind!"

"Megamind!"

Stop.

He stopped. Where was he? What was going on? He looked down at his body. There was blood everywhere – why? Whose blood was this? Why was Roxanne naked and covered in blood? What had happened?

He turned to face her. "Roxanne? What happened?"

"You – oh my god! You killed him!" Megamind reached out to her, confused. But she backed away from his touch, words spilling out of her in a terror-induced torrent. "He's dead, Megamind! You killed him, oh god. Oh god, I can't believe – I never thought you'd do something like this! You killed him, Megamind – you KILLED HIM!"

The realm of pain opened again. That was why he was here. He was here, hurting, because a moment ago, Roxanne had been in the arms of another man. Megamind looked down at the puddle of blood spattered with torn flesh. This man, this bastard Bernard, had taken _his_ Roxanne away. He had touched _his_ Roxanne. Who in the hell had he thought he was?

"Did you think that I would just allow anyone to touch you?" he whispered, glaring at the ground.

"You killed him. You _killed_ him! You killed him…" Her chant grated on his nerves.

"DID YOU THINK I WOULD **ALLOW** HIM TO FUCK YOU, MISS RITCHI!" he swung his body around so fast the blood on his arms flew from him and landed on her petrified face. He took one step, and then two, moving towards her, speaking rapidly.

"You are mine. You belong to me. Me. ME! You are mine and mine alone. I am not a jealous person usually – I just don't like other people touching my things. I will not allow you to simply go off and do as you please. You are not allowed to _fuck_ whomever you choose, Miss Ritchi." He thrust his arm down and around her, then pulled her up roughly, slamming her body against his chest. He crushed his mouth onto her own knocking their teeth together and splitting open her bottom lip.

She tried to bite his tongue; he pulled away so that her teeth landed on his lip. The coppery liquid filled his mouth.

"Do you wag your tail like a bitch in heat to every male that compliments you? I hadn't pegged you for a whore, Miss Ritchi."

SLAP.

The world was hazy. Roxanne had struck him and now she was running towards her apartment door. How long had he been here already? She had simply sat by and watched him kill her lover and only now decided to run for help? He chose to ignore the part of his mind that reminded him of Roxanne's pathetic attempts to pull him off of Bernard.

He smirked as the reporter slid on Bernard's blood. She reached out to stop herself from falling, but there was nothing to grab onto. Her body hit the floor. Hard. He heard the air rush out of her.

Megamind reached down grabbed the naked woman by her hair and pulled her up to him. Once she caught her breath, she started to scream. He backhanded her.

"Can't have her doing any of that," he muttered to himself.

"Megamind, please –" Roxanne pleaded.

"Please? Please what? What do you want from me now, Miss Ritchi? I stopped stealing and destroying. I cleaned up the city and rebuilt everything I had crushed. I replaced all of the items that I had stolen; I've even saved the city and tried to be your 'hero'. Honestly, I think I've done quite enough for you, Miss Ritchi. And now its time I get something in return for my 'services'."

He threw her against the wall; tearing open his spandex at the same moment he forced himself inside of her.

Roxanne screamed, from the impact of her body hitting the wall or from the impact of his body mating with her's, he wasn't sure. And really didn't care.

He held her arms against the wall, pulling out of her and slamming into her. Again and again. He ignored the screaming and the sobbing. He was focused only on staking his claim on her. Roxanne Ritchi needed to understand that Megamind was not a push over. He would not allow his woman to fuck whomever she wanted. She was his. And his alone.

After a while her screams and sobs died down into small whimpers and soon the only thing he heard was the noise their bodies were making as they hit each other.

Megamind grunted as he felt his testicles tighten. He shoved his body as far and hard into Roxanne as he could, she gasped in pain and he smiled as he released himself into her. Pushing slightly to make sure every drop was inside of the reporter.

He backed away slightly, pulling himself from her body. She sank to the floor and he roughly shoved his penis back into his spandex bottoms.

Roxanne's eyes were clouded, she was breathing heavily and looking somewhere past him. He squatted down to look at her at eye level, reaching out to take her chin in his fingertips. He guided her to look him in the face.

"You are mine. This is your last chance Roxanne. If I ever find another man fucking you again, I'll kill you." Her eyes responded to his words slightly and he leaned forward to lick some of the blood off of her lips.

He stood. Turned around and headed back out the way he assumed he had entered. Stepping out onto the balcony because there were no longer any glass doors, Megamind turned around to look at her.

"Make sure you tell the police that you have no idea who was here. If you want me to be the 'Hero' still, I will be. However I'll require payments like this as often as I please. Every time you fuck up, I'll kill someone else. That seems fair doesn't it? So if you want the helpless people of Metrocity to remain protected and safe – I wouldn't step out of line again. Good evening, Miss Ritchi."

And with that he hopped onto his hover bike and headed back to Evil Lair. He had to make sure that those stupid and useless feelings of 'love' and 'hope' never returned to him again. He knew then that what he had believed all of his life was true.

"I'm no one's Hero."


End file.
